


过年

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha





	过年

 

Eddie记得还在圣诞节的时候，旧金山唐人街街边路灯和各家店面就已经挂上了红色纸灯和红色线团。

今早接到Mrs. Chen的电话，她邀请Eddie和他的朋友今下午来家里吃饭，一起过中国年。

 

“如果Chen想要见你，出现的时候可不要把你那糟糕的牙齿露出来。”

**放心，我不会吓到那位女士，她人很好。**

“恐怕你第一次露面就已经把Chen吓得不轻…”Eddie又回想起Venom如何吃掉来店里打劫的坏蛋，感慨Mrs. Chen真是心大。

 

还没到下午六点，陈氏商场就已经打烊了。Eddie推开门，门铃叮当响，在柜台上并没有看到Mrs. Chen的身影，但随即从楼上传来熟悉的声音：“对不起，店里已经关门了！但如果是Eddie，请从货架后面楼梯上来！”

Eddie一直光顾陈氏商场，但他还不知道楼上就是Chen的家。

“Ok, I'm coming.”

 

**Eddie你看！**

旋转楼梯隐藏在整齐码放好的零食货物中，包括巧克力、薯片、炸薯球和可乐。Venom现在一定是两眼放光。

“看见了。我们今天是被Chen特意邀请来吃健康的食物，所以你还是忘记那些罪恶的东西吧。”

 **唔…  但是……** **好吧。**

 

Eddie顺着楼梯爬上去，看见正在厨房忙碌的Mrs. Chen，随后环顾四周，木质家具、手织布艺、全家福和来自东方的各种装饰品。虽然整体布局紧凑，但是异常温馨，溢满幸福的味道。Eddie的破公寓，虽然没有过多的装饰（除了被Venom救活的玫瑰），全是功能性的物件。但是对于两个男人来讲，安身在这个世界厮守一辈子是足够了。

他有考虑过要不要换一个更舒适的公寓或者独立住宅，与Venom商量过后，还是认为这个被甜蜜回忆塞满的简陋居所，是无论任何豪宅城堡都无法比拟的。

 

“帮我做做饭怎么样？”Mrs. Chen在围裙上擦擦双手，倒了杯茶递给Eddie。“喝了它，你会感觉身体里有一股无形的力量在上升。”

“噢，没问题。”

等待Eddie喝尽，Mrs. Chen拉住他的胳膊靠近自己，压低声音神神秘秘：“你的那位朋友…他怎么样？…他会伤害你吗？”“Chen，你不用这么做，他能听到的，他现在就在我脑子里。”

Mrs. Chen大惊失色：“他会生气吗…”

“放心，他很友善，而且他认为你是好人，你瞧，你不是邀请我们来吃饭了吗？别担心。”

“而且说实话，做家务这方面他比我擅长。如果你不介意，可以让他来帮你做饭。”

Mrs. Chen惊愕地看着Eddie，点了点头。

“可以出来啦。”于是黑色黏液从Eddie的夹克表面渗出，汇聚成小号的身体，浮在两人之间。白色大眼睛水汪汪地看着Chen，像只正在撒娇的纯黑博美幼犬。

“Mrs. Chen, this is Venom, and Venom this is Chen, ” Eddie给两人互相介绍，“以及我相信你们已经见过面了。”

Venom微微鞠躬， **“Madam, pleasure to meet you .”**

“Oh，you are so cute. 来帮我洗菜包饺子好吗？”Mrs. Chen仿佛被来自星星的Venom拥有的神秘力量（可爱）征服，现在一点也不惧怕这“食人恶魔”，反而还喜欢上了现在的样子。

 

择菜洗菜切菜，Mrs. Chen教给Venom每一种菜品的处理方法，犯规地拥有多条手臂的他学得飞快，迅速搞定了火锅必须有的毛肚（牛胃）、鸭肠、土豆、藕等食材。

在Mrs. Chen熬制火锅底料时，Eddie闻到神秘香料的味道，真香。

 

**等我学会中国菜的做法，回家做给你吃。**

“你好好切菜，小心别切到手。”Venom正在剁海鲜饺子的肉馅，Eddie似乎忘了Venom是的本质是液体没有什么东西能伤害得了他。但Eddie还是为他心疼，为他担心。

 

让两位家庭主妇在厨房忙碌，Eddie则在Mrs. Chen家里四处逛逛。细看茶几上的全家福，照片里是Chen、她的丈夫和他们的女儿。

“…或许这么问不太好，Chen，中国年不是应该和家人一起过对吗？”

“我的先生是商会会长，今下午有工作，可能晚一点会回来。女儿在外读大学，学业繁忙，大约是回不来了。Eddie，你也是我的家人啊。”Mrs. Chen麻利地包着饺子，难掩心头忧伤。

“我也来包两个饺子，Venom，教教我。”

Venom拿起面皮，用勺子往里填了一小团海鲜馅料：“先像我这样做，然后，把面皮边缘用水沾湿，再用力捏拢就好了。”自家主妇的教导自然很有效果，Eddie包了两三个就掌握技巧。

“你们两个之间…似乎有一种…难以言说的默契。”Mrs. Chen眼睛真毒。

“对呀，他是住在我脑子里的…好朋友。”

**Watch your mouth.**

“哈哈，开个玩笑。饺子就让我来煮吧。Eddie，你们两个能帮我把灯笼和中国结挂在屋里吗？”Mrs. Chen指着放在门后的纸箱。Eddie往里一看，是红色纸灯和线团，原来它们叫灯笼和中国结。

 

但是Eddie够不到壁橱，本想垫一把凳子继续，但是却被Venom阻止。

**太高了，让我来。**

 

所有的食材和准备工作做好，Eddie终于可以开始品尝由心心念念的香料做的火锅了。

饺子和碗筷摆上桌，把锅支在电磁炉上，接上电源，等香味第二次散发，雾气开始蒸腾，开吃！

 

“第一个饺子直接吃，感受它的鲜美，之后的可以蘸着酱油、醋或者依然食用原味。吃火锅的话要自己调制喜欢的蘸料。这里有葱、香菜、蒜、辣椒、花椒、酱油、醋、芝麻油…”Chen一边讲解一边演示给他们俩看。听懂过后，Eddie打算动手做蘸料。

**“还是我来，我可能比你更清楚你喜欢和习惯吃什么。”**

以前常常点中餐外卖，筷子Eddie还是会用的。或许Venom处理了过食材过后对它们比较了解，需要烫多久，Eddie吃了过后会不会过敏，会不会有不良反应，适不适合他吃，Venom都了如指掌，所以都是他在给Eddie夹菜。

“Venom你不吃吗？”Mrs. Chen看着他一直在忙着照顾Eddie，也不见喂自己吃点什么。

“ **我就不吃了，我的饮食和人类不太一样……我是说，我喜欢吃巧克力。”**

“下次来店里买，给你打折啊。”

 

吃完饭快八点，Venom帮忙清洗餐具，把卫生打扫干净。先生告诉Mrs. Chen他快要到家了，因为越少人知道Venom存在越好，所以Eddie必须离开。

“本来想一起看看中国春晚，但是等它播放已经是凌晨四点左右了。”Mrs. Chen替他们俩看不到春晚感到惋惜。

“我听不懂普通话。Chen，别为难我。”

 

“再见，Chen，新年快乐。”

**“新年快乐。”**

 

 离开陈氏商场，Eddie感到天黑之后唐人街的气氛更浓厚。处处都被红色灯光染上喜庆的色彩，出来逛街的不仅是华人。

“你今天表现的很好嘛。”

**胡说，我哪天表现得不好了，我是最听话最乖的。**

**Eddie我饿了，我基本没吃什么。**

“好，为了奖励你，给你买很多巧克力好不好。”Eddie又开始在人群熙攘的大街上大肆傻笑。

 


End file.
